helyanwefandomcom-20200215-history
The Pre-Helyanwe story: The Darkness of the First Coming War
Players generally involved: Benjewda as DM and Hennet Zack "Little Ben" as Leon Brandon "Sterling" as Silent Tom "Abbeckett" as Wanderer According to legend, there was a group of four powerful warriors of spell and sword from another world who were able to tip the scale of power between the Abyss and Hell. The group was promised several powerful abilities as they came over to the side of the demons and two of them were chosen by the three primordial demons to learn their secrets in exchange for destruction. At a crucial battle between Graz'zt and Bel, the group's sorcerer Hennet betrayed the forces of the Abyss and captured the souls of both Graz'zt and Bel in hopes of joining Asmodius and the forces of Hell. Pleased with his work and ability to take down one of the demon's most powerful generals, Asmodius granted Hennet and his followers the level of Hell once inhabited by Bel. As time went on, the four began to grow even more powerful and more hungry for strength and prestiage. The group began to battle against the other leaders of Hell and take more and more of their layers until Asmodeus was left alone. Finally, the group battled Asmodeus for the throne of Hell and defeated him. The sorcerer Hennet sat upon the throne and was filled the dark essence of something greater than Asmodeus. At once, Hennet began to order around his former group mates and declare that he was the new Prince of Hell. Hennet's brother Leon, a spellsword, came to his brother's side. However, the two group members who had been chosen by the three primordial demons no longer trusted Hennet and instead launched an attack against him. The two group members were a dark cloaked warrior with blades that seemed to come from his arms known as "the one who wanders" and a tall pale-skinned human with a giant hook-ended greatsword known as "the silent one". The two forces battled to a stalemate and each group decided to stay on designated parts of Hell with Hennet remaining its leader. The dark force that controlled Hennet slowly began to grow more sinister and powerful with each passing day. Soon he was ready to enact his plan to invade the material plane and unleash both the forces of the Abyss and Hell upon them. The event would later be called, "The First Coming War", and the peoples of the material plane on Helyanwe fought desperately to survive. The war raged on for a long time before the forces of Celestia were forced to intervene in full. Through a discussion of the great powers of Celestia, the angelic choir of El'ad were selected to lead the forces of Celestia into Hell once the battle for the material plane was settled. With the added power of the celestials, the armies of Helyanwe were able to defeated Hennet's demon and devil army and was able to regain the lands. Once they were defeated, the El'ad pushed through to the Ninth level of Hell and battled against Hennet and Leon. Although both were defeated, Hennet was able to survive using the dark powers that in inhabited the throne and crown of Hell. The forces of Celestia returned but a few of the celestials remained behind. In particular, some of the leaders of the battle against Hennet retired to the material plane as a reward for their excellence and to monitor the world for signs of evil. A large group of the El'ad settled in a land south of Okiyo with a group of humans who had been exiled. The groups intermingled and created a city in the mountainside known even to this day as Eldrapan. However not all would be well for them. In a fit of revenge and with a stroke of genius, Hennet figured out a way to get his revenge on the El'ad and get rid of his politcal rivals, the silent one and the one who wanders. Hennet told the two warriors of the El'ad that remained upon the material plane and of the fact that they were more powerful then he was was. Although he couldn't convince them to kill the surviving celestial in his name, he was able to get them to go after the El'ad playing on their bloodthirst for bigger and greater challenges. After the two warriors left the plane of Hell and went onto the material plane, the began to destroy all things in their path in order to find the eladrin. Soon the two warriors happened upon Eldrapan and battled two against one with the El'ad General who lead the forces against Hennet. The battle ended with the General's death and a general fear for the powers of Hell and of a second coming. When the two warriors attempted to return to Hell, they found that they had been banished from the plane and were unable to return home. Since that time, the two warriors have traveled around Helyanwe and begun forming an army to suit their dark intentions. Known as the S.W.D.A. or Silent Wanderers of the Dark Arts, these peoples serve Silent and Wanderer with the hopes that they will be able to protect the people of Helyanwe against Hennet and lead the assault against him when the time comes. In a such a dark and bleak time, who will stand up to fight against these dark forces and rise up as a beacon of light?